The present invention relates to a manipulator system, and a medical system that is inserted through the body cavity of a patient for surgical operations to view, and apply treatments or the like to, the patient's body cavity.
Medical equipments including a treatment tool to be inserted through the body cavity of a patient have widely been used to pull the distal end of the treatment tool as by means of a wire for the purpose of viewing, and applying treatments to, organs in the body cavity. In recent years, the structure of such medical equipments has become more complicated and sophisticated because of the need for being compatible with some diverse treatments. Structural complication and sophistication have led to more complicated and sophisticated operations or manipulations accordingly.
JP(A) 2009-262291 discloses a manipulator system that relies upon a joystick type manipulator, an arm type manipulator, a touchpad type manipulator, and a footswitch to improve on manipulation capabilities.